licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Tal'kamar Deshrel
(TAL-cam-are DESH-rel) Tal'kamar is Caeden's real name. We first meet Tal'kamar in the Prologue. Here is what we learn about him in the Prologue with addendum from later information: # He is fleeing his master, who is only described as a shadowy creature with really bad breath. # Tal'kamar slew a man for lying and placed his head on a pike as a reminder. He now believes he was mistaken. # In search of proof, he went to Res Kartha and asked the Lyth (powerful beings composed almost entirely of Essence). # He went to the Wells of Mor Aruil and spoke with the Keeper. # He tortured Nethgalla (a legendary shapeshifter also known as Ath) until she told him all she knew. # He went beneath Ilin Tora and gazed into the Mirrors. The truth he learned from all this is that his master is utterly false. His master replies that Tal'kamar cannot escape, but Tal'kamar replies that this time he has found a way to go that Aarkein Devaed cannot follow. Then he falls into the Waters of Renewal. This all implies that Aarkein Devaed is the master, the creature Tal'kamar is confronting, but in fact we later learn Tal'kamar himself is Aarkein Devaed. We do not know exactly where any of the places (in bold) mentioned are in relation to Andarra. Chapter 29—Caeden's first vision He finds himself in several different settings initially, one right after another: # A lovely countryside with a beautiful woman. Her description is almost exactly like that of Malshash's wife. # Standing at night outside a big city, built on a hill. There is no sign of life, but there are fires burning atop the city walls. # In a burning village, where he briefly sees the Shalis people. # Then in Res Kartha facing one of the Lyth who is holding Licanius. Then he comes to one which is somehow different and meets a man named Alaris who calls him Tal'kamar and claims to be his friend. He warns him that if his companions learn who he really is, they will kill him. He then tells him to go to Ilin Illan and find a man named Havran Das, who will be able to tell him more about himself. Chapter 33 Tal'kamar is training with the Shalis. He has been here for two years, learning things other Gifted would consider impossible. At the end of the scene, he succeeds in besting his teacher and is released to go home. Chapter 36 Tal'kamar is walking the streets of Ilshan Gathdel Teth with a man named Gellen. They are discussing the possibility of using the sha'teth for their own ends. In order to make this work, "He" will have to send someone Outside. Tal'kamar wants Gellen to vote for him. Gellen warns him that "He" thinks Tal'kamar is planning to overthrow "him". Other things that are mentioned but not explained: They cannot create sha'teth of their own until the power of the ilshara has been broken; Tal'kamar has been neglecting his duties at the Cyrarium. Chapter 53 Garadis ru Dagen, the Lyth Guardian of Licanius, tells Caeden that Tal'kamar # destroyed Saran'geth for an ideal, # butchered the Arathi for revenge, # created the Plains of Decay for the love of a woman long dead, # saved Jala Terr knowing it would cost him a century alone, # hid Wereth from the Shadows because he believed a good man was worth more than a good name, # destroyed the Lyth, and saved them at the expense of everything he ever wanted. Category:Characters Category:Venerate Category:Augur